


The Tropical Metal Fish of Westchester

by YourFandom-MyObsession (SoManyFandoms)



Series: tumblr Books [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Dream a Little Dream of Me, Erik is a tropical fish (not literally), Genosha, Hand Feeding, Headaches & Migraines, It's the small things, M/M, Magneto has taught the teens well, Post Beach, They're Going to Genosha, Tumblr Prompt, head canon, merman, motleypatches (tumblr)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyFandoms/pseuds/YourFandom-MyObsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik hates the cold and feels it very easily, which leads to him covering up like an Eskimo, even though it's summer. Charles is baffled at this. Erik is baffled that Charles wears the same thing all year round. Charles is “a creature of the mind.” (Inspired by Head Canon, inside, of motleypatches (tumblr), and the fourth of four stories started and finished, except this one, on Saturday 9th March 2013.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fish Emerges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [motleypatches (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=motleypatches+%28tumblr%29).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was inspired by a piece of motleypatches' Head Canon, which I have included below. I did not expect three paragraphs of Head Canon to spawn almost 7k of words and end up with a plot that links each paragraph with a lot of different events.
> 
> Head Canon: 'I like the idea that Erik hates the cold and even feeling the smallest bit irritates him, so he’ll cover up as much as possible (see: turtlenecks,capes ) and prefer tropical countries (Genosha). Meanwhile, Charles wears pretty much the same things all year round regardless of temperature because, as he will remind Erik, he’s very much “a creature of the mind.”
> 
> So, Charles is usually naked first early in their acquaintance. Afterwards, he learns to keep the fire blazing ~~home fires warm~~ or always vacation in sunny countries; they both sunburn easily, but money can buy the best view of the sea from their room and something very close to happiness seeing Erik naked on cream-colored silk sheets in the moonlight. (Being in the dark is another one of Erik’s unspoken dislikes).
> 
> When angry at him, Charles thinks of Erik as a tropical fish and become fond again. Sometimes Charles dreams of being in an ancient ship-wreck and Erik as a mer-person rescues him in the warm waters of the tropics. He would have legs on land, of course, because Charles were fond of those legs.Erik always hovers at a strategic angle for viewing pleasure even while being menacing at Magneto. It’s the small things which they share a silent understanding that kept them together for while, and then for a long time.'
> 
>  
> 
> Take this as being after the beach!divorce, but no beach!divorce, and Charles is not paralysed and Erik did not leave him.
> 
> The two songs alluded to in the tags have no part in this fic; they just fit the story really well.
> 
>  _Italics_ is telepathic conversation.
> 
> I should also mention that this has been posted pretty much as it was written. I haven't been over it with a fine tooth comb for any sentences that maybe could have been worded better or anything like that. This is what I enjoy of picking prompts and just writing them, writing something I'm happy with and letting it be.

They haven't done much yet, well, not much since lunch when they had hidden away from the teens in Erik's room and gotten all hot and bothered. Now it is just after 11 and Charles can feel Erik lagging, though Erik still lets Charles have a shower first and brush his teeth.

When Charles comes out he exchanges a kiss with Erik before Erik closes the bathroom door and then strips off his robe and climbs into bed. He does his best to stay awake and alert, and thankfully Erik is not long. He exits the bathroom in a robe and gets into bed before stripping off the robe and nuzzling up to Charles, and Charles would swear on his thesis that Erik is purring before he curls up tighter and is out like a light, and Charles blinks but pulls the covers tighter around them and follows him.

They've only been together a few weeks, and so Charles is not sure if he is starting to see a pattern or not.

It is late summer, when the days are still warm enough to have the teens complain of the heat, that Charles comes downstairs from getting a book to find Erik still sitting on the couch with his own book, but there is something different about the scene from when he left. A small frown creased Charles' brow as he looked to the door leading out to the grounds (just as open as when he'd opened it before getting his book), to Erik, (still in the same position), to the door again. Then the frown got more pronounced.

"Erik."

"Hmm."

"Are you cold."

"No."

"Then why do you have your jacket on."

"I was cold."

"I can close the door if you want."

"I'm fine, Charles, thank you anyway."

Shrugging it off, Charles sits on the other side of Erik and only notices after half an hour has gone by that the jacket had gone from being on Erik to laying beside him on the couch.

That night Charles strips in front of Erik, still dressed in pants and shirt (and that jacket), watching Erik as Erik watches him, and it is not until he is straddling Erik that he manages to get the shirt and pants off him, who then climbs under the covers as soon as it is over and pulls Charles under with him, even though both are still sticky and should probably clean up before they fall asleep. It is Charles who ends up getting out and wetting a washcloth, which takes a bit of disengaging from a sleeping Erik who does not want to let him go.

 

Once Charles is sure he is seeing a pattern, a week after the garden door, he doesn't bother with the bathrobe, just walks out into the bedroom in not a stitch. He is greeted by an enthusiastic Erik and some great sex, and Charles knows he is seeing a pattern when he tries to tug off Erik's shirt and Erik won't comply until they get under the covers.

The next night he suggests a game of strip chess, with each important piece lost equalling a piece of clothing. He is turned down.

The night after that he plays in nothing at all, bathrobe discarded inside the door, and still Erik does not take off his jacket.

Charles lights a fire in his bedroom the next evening at dusk despite it still being late summer and sets up the chess set in front of the hearth. After dinner as Charles sits nude on his side of the board, he calls Erik telepathically. Erik looks confused when he enters but sits down and takes the glass Charles hands him and it is not very long before he removes his jacket. Charles takes it as a win.

So Charles takes care to always have a fire burning in the study for their chess game, and as the nights grow colder, in one of their bedrooms as well, though he never assumes as to where they will be sleeping that night.

 

As the days go by Charles notices that Erik acquires layers. First the turtleneck makes a reappearance, and then a long sleeve shirt underneath that turtleneck, then a pair of jeans instead of the pants (where had Erik been hiding those?) and then two pairs of socks inside his boots. His jacket was still a fixture, and though he didn't complain of the cold, Charles can feel Erik's bewilderment at seeing him swan around in his cardigan and pants that he wears all year round.

"I am a creature of the mind."

"A creature of the mind needs a body to carry it around."

Even with a fire in whatever room they sleep in, Charles gives up a month into winter of ever seeing Erik naked again until at least the start of summer, especially when Erik comes back from town one afternoon with a magenta cape to match his scarf, gloves, and woollen hat. He gets used to Erik climbing into bed in all the getup and shedding the cape carefully before laying it underneath his pillow, though he leaves the scarf, gloves, and woollen hat on, then in the morning puts the cape underneath the covers to warm it up before putting it on.

Halfway through winter Charles gives up again and books two plane tickets. The teens will have to fend for themselves for a month.

 

Travelling through timezones is, no, he won't say it, but he thinks it quite clearly as he looks at the time on the hotel alarm clock,12:30am - exhausting - and he thinks he'd forgotten what JFK could be like, thanks heavens they took a morning flight, and Heathrow, an hour and a half at passport control travelling on his US passport, thank heavens again for having nothing to declare. Erik is asleep next to him though it's only 7:30pm in Westchester, but it's been an exhausting day with travelling to New York with plenty of time to spare for the airport and then Erik had been stopped at immigration and taken into a room as they asked him questions, probably because of his German passport, nothing out of place, just questions, and at least if they sleep now they'll be better prepared for the Genoshan timezone.

 

Never again. Too many people, too many minds. Erik massages Charles' temples as they wait for their 6pm flight to Johannesburg, Charles anchoring himself in Erik's mind, and it is Erik's steady arm around his waist that gets them to the plane, ignoring the stares of others around them as Erik answers with a quiet 'just a headache' to the question of the air hostess, and Charles is glad to get on the plane, less people, less worry because now all travel worries are null and void until they land.

It is hot in Johannesburg even at 6:55am the next morning, and they have time until the daily flight leaves for Genosha at half past noon, so they stay in the airport where it is at least air-conditioned and have tea and coffee and some food. Charles beds down in Erik's mind again and refuses to come out, which is fine by Erik for Charles manages to sleep some, and he'll be able to sleep more on the plane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been to America, London, or Johannesburg. My times for travelling through these airports were picked up from other travelers online.
> 
> Don't worry, this is not a WIP. I will be posting more tomorrow.


	2. The Fish and Its Natural Habitat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Charles enjoy their holiday in Genosha, and Erik doesn't complain at all, but a holiday can't last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some things I forgot to add in the notes of last chapter.
> 
> 1\. I own nothing. Motleypatches owns her Head Canon, but Erik and Charles unfortunately do not belong to us.
> 
> 2\. I'm Australian, so any words that might look they are spelt incorrectly to you probably look right to me, though Ao3 did just pick up on a grammar error so I can't say there isn't something in there :)
> 
> In this story, Genosha is a peaceful place given by the United Nations to the Leader for a mutant-only nation. Its beginning was as an uninhabited island, its end is as it is now in this story, a thriving island where only mutants live. I have never read the comics and have only picked up the history of Genosha from Wikipedia.

Genosha is beautiful, and Erik feels Charles' feelings surround him as warmly as the tropical sun and smell of the sea waving off the beach just a few feet away as they step down onto the tarmac. Immigration is easy and relaxed though no less strict and involves a showing of powers. Charles has a telepathic conversation with one of the officials as Erik makes the change dance out of his pockets, earning him a look from Charles which he returns with an easy grin.

The one bedroom holiday house Charles has booked looks straight to the sea and their own private beach below, and though they both sunburn easily they are out there as soon as they are changed, splashing in the surf and floating with the waves. Afterwards they lay on the sand and doze before walking into town for dinner, both a bit sunburnt but happy and covered in a soothing cream they had massaged into each others skin.

Charles sits on the balcony that night and watches the moon rise as the sea breeze flutters the light curtains behind him. The night is warm as tropical nights are, and music drifts from further up the beach as torch lights flutter and shadows dance like moths before a lamp. He is not sure what the feeling is when he steps into the bedroom after, but maybe it is something very close to happiness, seeing Erik naked on cream-coloured silk sheets in the moonlight that paints a path to the bed, candles alight on the bedside tables.

That is another of Erik's unspoken dislikes, being in the dark, and no words have been exchanged, but there is always a candle in a bowl on both bedside tables that burn until morning. Charles smiles as he climbs onto the bed and Erik curls a leg around his in his sleep as he mumbles something. Once Erik is settled again he pulls the sheet over them and watches the fluttering curtains until his eyes slip closed.

They spend four glorious weeks in Genosha, of which Erik spends all of it in either shorts or nothing, not that Charles is complaining of the view either way. Most nights they tumble into bed exhausted from the heat and the swimming and the sex they have at least once a day (six being the record, and Charles is sure Erik wants to try for eight before they leave; and yes, they have done it in the sea, twice, and Charles still blushes as he remembers the weightlessness as Erik had thrust into him and bit his nipple, and no, he does not want to know if the whole of Genosha heard it or not), and the teens have been going fine. Charles has spoken to Raven eight times, collect calls to the mansion, and 'yes, nothing has been broken Charles, yes we have been practicing and eating well, we're taking turns, though Sean keeps serving food that is no colour I have ever seen.'

 

The flight from Johannesburg doesn't leave until 8:15pm and Charles has booked a connecting flight from London, for which he is grateful, as they arrive in London at 5:15 am and the airport is blessedly quiet of too many minds. The connecting flight leaves at 8:30am, and though the airport is now very busy Charles doesn't mind, for they are off, off, and away back to Westchester as he nuzzles into Erik's shoulder and closes his eyes.

They didn't break the record, Erik reminds him when they fall into bed that night, and Charles acts ignorant, what record, which earns him a growl and a nip and he laughs and then moans as Erik grasps and strokes him a few times before letting go. What record indeed. Later, after putting the washcloth away and climbing back into bed, Charles catches a drowsy thought from Erik as he drifts off to sleep. Home, fires, warm. He smiles and pulls the covers around them tighter before burrowing into their nest and lets sleep pull him under.

 

_Why should I go out and get the wood, send the kids!_

_Beast has fur, you should send him._

_Raven could shift enough clothes to keep her warm to get there and back._

The thoughts have been coming for a few minutes now and Charles does his best to ignore them though it is like trying to ignore an elephant. All Charles asked Erik was to please get some wood from the woodshed near the back door for the fires. Beast is working on a new version of Cerebro and all Charles is getting if he touches his mind is a stream of ideas, and Charles knows how hard it is to get started again if someone interrupts when it is all coming together. Raven is making a pie for dessert and Alex and Sean are cooking dinner, otherwise Charles would have asked them. 

The complaints keep coming and Charles starts to gets angry, because really, it is not much to ask Erik to get some wood, and there is a sled Erik can pull with his powers once it is loaded. Charles starts to sit up from his paperwork to open the school but then he looks out the window and sees how low the sun is in the sky. Charles remembers Erik in Genosha, Erik swimming in the surf and lying on the beach and walking around in nothing, and he smiles, because Erik is a tropical fish.

_Give me a minute and I'll put on a coat and gloves._

_And earmuffs._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapters seem a bit short and end abruptly. I wrote this with no chapter placement, so have to go through and cut it off where it seems best. A nice long chapter is coming for the next one though.
> 
> Another few chapters, 4 or 5? I'm going to a ballet tonight so might put another up when I get home.
> 
> And that is also as much of a sex scene you'll get from this fic, and from me, for the moment. I write cute and fluffy heaps, but haven't written sex scenes.


	3. The Fish And Its Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter ahead!

It is alarming when they turn on the television a few weeks later to find no news of an attack on Genosha, especially with Azazel standing in the living room.

"It is the Americans. They came yesterday by plane. They have wounded some of us and are threatening to do more if we don't co-operate. They have taken over houses and have asked about the labs. I think they are meaning to do experiments."

"We must go and help them," Raven says from where she is standing with the others behind the couch. "Show the government that we won't take this!"

"You are not going, none of you are." Charles says from next to Erik on the couch and then turns to Azazel, who is standing where Erik was a scant six months ago when they were watching President Kennedy make his address about the Russian missile bound for Cuba. "Do you give me permission to see what you saw?" When Azazel nods Charles puts two fingers to his temple and his other hand in Erik's to share the vision, and opens his eyes when he has seen all he needs to see. “Is everyone okay?"

"The few that were wounded were not wounded severely. Publicly, the Leader has called for co-operation with the United States forces, to stop the bloodshed. Secretly, mutants are fighting for Genosha, and The United Nations are not returning our calls."

"Charles." Erik turns to him, takes his hands and speaks lowly, urgently. "I must go to Genosha. I cannot stay here, not while they are attacking the only place we have. They have guns, weapons, all made of metal. I must go and fight."

"Go, but be careful Erik, these weapons are more widely spread there then Cuba."

Erik smiles and leans forward and kisses Charles deeply, feelingly, as if he is going off to fight a war that no ones knows how long will go for, or exactly what weapons the other side has. When Erik stops he rests his forehead against Charles', eyes closed, and so they sit for a few more moments until Erik pulls away and heads upstairs. 

Five minutes more and Azazel and Erik stand in the living room, ready to leave. Erik wears his pants, turtleneck, cape, and is holding his bag.

_Do not cry, liebe. I will see you soon._

_I am not crying, love. Come back quickly._

That night, Charles dreams he is on a ship and wearing a sailor's outfit of long, long ago. As he watches the horizon a storm blows up and throws the ship around as if it were a toy on the water of a bathtub as he and his shipmates rush around tying down sails, supplies, and other loose items. Lightning strikes the mast and it cracks, falls down to him, but as it falls the ship is tossed about again on the waves and Charles loses his balance and falls overboard. The sea is black, as dark as the night with no moon to shine down, and as dark as the unconsciousness that takes him.

 

Charles comes to with a groan as something is pressed against his head and he flinches.

"Careful, you're bleeding." Charles stills but cannot stop a hiss of pain as whatever it is is pressed back against his head. He tries to open his eyes but finds he cannot, and it must be noticed for the light is no longer so bright.

"Can you open your eyes for me?"

What a strange accent, Charles thinks as he tries again, and yes, he can see glimpses now, glimpses of a face, ice blue eyes and ginger hair that shines in the sun.

"Where am I?" Charles asks, and the man, for what else could he be, smiles. "Genosha. That mast hit you pretty hard. The bleeding makes it look worse then it is."

The mast, the ship! Charles sits up quickly and groans, clutching his head, and freezes.

"What is this stuff on my head?" 

"Careful, don't move too quickly, and it's seaweed. It will help to keep your wound free of infection."

"What happened to the ship?" Charles lets go of his head and stops again. He can hear a buzzing noise, but his attention is focused on the tail that the other man, no, merman, wait, merman…

The world goes black again.

 

"Come on, open your eyes. If you don't open your eyes right now I am going to dunk you, oh good. How are you feeling?"

Charles blinks and sits up, slowly this time, and has to blink again. Was he dreaming?

"Where is your tail?" The merman, man, this was getting confusing, looks at his legs and up at Charles, who goes bright red and keeps his eyes trained on Erik's.

"It scared you last time so I got rid of it. It's easy, helps us to rescue pretty little sailors like you that fall overboard." At this and the man's shark grin Charles blushes more and looks down, but unfortunately catches a glimpse of the other's nude form so looks up at the sky, where unfortunately the sun is, so he closes his eyes and tilts his head down again and groans, because he's getting dizzy.

"Hey, hey, careful, don't want you getting sick. Here." Something is pushed into his hand and Charles takes hold of it, his hands grasping the other's as well, and sips at the liquid as something clinks against his teeth. It's not cool but it is wet and Charles tries to tip it up further.

"Little sips, otherwise you will be sick." The other man is awfully patient, Charles thinks, and opens his eyes to that smile. "Did you want more?"

"Yes please," Charles says, and watches as the merman walks further into the ocean (half of Charles is admiring the view, and those legs, the other half is blushing as red as a tomato), and takes a mouthful of sea water before spitting something out and then the rest into the shell. Charles is open mouthed as the man brings the shell back and hands it to him, and frowns when Charles doesn't take it. "What did you do." The merman frowns and then it clears as he sits down.

"There are fresh water pools on this island but further in. It is quicker for me to spit the salt out and the rest into the shell for you." Charles doesn't know if it is possible for him to blush any redder as he drinks the water from the shell and puts it down on the sand.

"Thank you, for your help and everything, but where is the ship I was on?" He asks, keeping his eyes squarely on the face in front of him.

"About two miles out. There is another boat sailing towards it and will probably get close tonight. I can take you out to your ship later on when it is dark."

"Why not, I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound rude, but why not now?"

"I am not allowed to be seen by any humans except the ones I rescue and my mate." The man grins his shark grin again and Charles can feel himself blushing. He hopes he gets sunburnt soon so at least if he blushes anymore it won't be noticeable.

"This is terribly rude of me, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. Charles, Charles Xavier."

"Pleased to meet you Charles," the man says as he shakes the offered hand. "I'm Erik."

"I hope I'm not being rude, Erik, but may I ask, why did you say 'mate' in the same sentence as 'any humans'?"

"Because we merpeople," and suddenly his tail is there again, magenta, bright against the green-blue of the sea it lays in, "cannot reproduce like fish or seahorses. We cannot lay eggs or puff out pouches. When humans pass by, and if there is a storm, which there is if a ship passes too close to our island, we rescue them and may ask a human if we deem them suitable, but we never keep them against their will. If a human accepts, then they become one of us."

"How long do merpeople live?" Charles asks, and Erik smiles. "For many centuries longer then you, Charles."

 

Once it is dark Erik removes the seaweed bandage from Charles' head and checks the wound carefully, apologising when Charles flinches.

"You'll be fine, just don't hit it again," he warns as he throws the seaweed back into the water. "Now, are you ready to go?"

"How will we get there?"

"If you hold onto me, here, put your arms around my neck, not too tight, and put your legs around my waist. Just be careful of my tail. Ready?"

Charles can't believe it as Erik swims through the water towards the ship waiting off in the distance, lanterns burning along the deck. He is riding on a merman, the human fish of legend, and if not for the merman he could very well be dead, but then it was from coming too close to the island that the storm had happened that had made him fall off the deck.

"I'm going to swim beneath the water to the ship, okay?"

And with that warning they are underwater, and it is dark and cold but such an experience, and Charles tries to hold his breath he really does, but his lungs are bursting and he taps Erik on the shoulder. They surface close enough to the hull to touch and Charles gasps for breath.

"Sorry, but I can not risk being seen," Erik says as they bobs on the waves.

"That's okay," Charles says in between breaths, and once he is feeling better Erik gently extracts him from his upper body and turns around, still holding onto him.

"Try not to fall off the deck again, okay?" Erik says and Charles can only look at him and nod before Erik pushes him towards where he will be seen and dives under the water. The magenta tail gives one last flick and is gone.

"Xavier, Xavier, is that you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Erik the merman does with saltwater to make it drinkable, spitting the salt out, is the same as what penguins do with it.
> 
> I never thought of who the Leader was, they were just put to be a leader for Genosha. Put whoever you like in.


	4. The Fish Protects Its Natural Habitat

Erik has been away for two days when Hank announces that Cerebro is ready for testing. Everyone joins Hank below the school in the new Cerebro, even though Charles insists that they didn't have to.

"Magneto would kill us if something happened to you while testing this and we weren't here," Alex says in remark, and of course Erik would say that.

"Still, you do not have to be here," Charles says as he stands on the dais and puts the helmet on.

"Professor, Magneto is much more scarier than you," Sean says, and Charles almost doesn't stop his eyes rolling, because Erik would be glad to hear that his training methods are working.

"Ready Professor," Hanks says, and the others quiet down and watch as Charles is thrown amongst other minds through Cerebro. Charles lets himself drift for a few moments before looking for a particular mind, and it doesn't take him long at all.

_Charles?_

_Yes love, it's me._

_Is Cerebro working? Are the children with you?_

_Yes, and yes, all of them, because of you._

_Good, I'm sorry liebe but I'm in the middle of a skirmish, Emma's close by, she'll be able to tell you about what's been happening._

_Okay love, see you soon._

Charles finds Emma very quickly and with a gentle knock asks to talk.

_Charles?_

_Yes, Emma, it's me._

_What in the…you're in Westchester aren't you? How in the, never mind. How are you?_

_Well thank you, and you?_

_I would be better if the US army wasn't here, but we've driven most of them out and Erik has commandeered the planes for Genosha. It's their own fault. There's a few places where the Army has taken over, and we were doing fine on our own, but having Erik here has helped heaps. Thanks to him all the soldiers we have captured are being kept in a dome on a less developed part of the island. Before we were just keeping them in the town hall, but it was getting crowded._

_Anything I can do to help?_

_I think you've done plenty just coming to say hello. Erik will work harder now to get back to you, though how you get him to take care of himself I have no idea, it's been a battle getting him to eat and rest. Like I said, we were doing fine before he arrived but he won't listen. The younger mutants here have stepped up to the challenge and are doing marvellously with making it hard for the Army to, wait, Erik's finished, did you want to see him?_

_Yes please._

Emma lets Charles look through her eyes and unconsciously he straightens, taking pleasure in seeing Erik, who, as if he knows Charles is watching, and Charles wouldn't be surprised, Erik always seems to know when Charles is looking, hovers, turning slightly as if adjusting to a strategic angle for viewing pleasure even while menacing a soldier as Magneto, and Charles rakes his eyes up and down appreciatively. He is fond of those legs.

_Thank you, Emma._

_You welcome, you lucky thing. Did you want to speak to him too?_

_Yes thank you._

_See you sugar._

Emma passes him over to Erik who keeps on menacing the poor soldier even as his mind winds around Charles'.

_Hello love. I think you should stop scaring him now, he looks like he is going to wet his pants._

_Hello liebe, and so he should, coming here and terrorising our kind like this._

_Yes, I am going to say it, he was just following orders, and I do have a plan, but it involves you giving up those planes._

_They are for Genosha._

_You can either keep the planes and find some other way to get however many soldiers back to the US, or I can mind wipe them to fly back on their own._

_Can you mind wipe them to tell their leaders where they can put any future plans to hurt mutants?_

_I could, but I won't._

_You're no fun Charles, but okay, we'll do it your way. It should only be a couple more days before we have everyone rounded up._

_I could help, especially with Cerebro. It will just take me a bit of time to wind through the human minds with so many mutants about._

_Are you sure?_

_I feel fine._

_Okay, I'll let Emma know so she can tell the Leader. When you're ready, but if you don't feel well stop, okay? We can always get them like we got the others._

Charles unconsciously straightens again, unaware now of the teens watching him closely, watching his every move just as Hank watches the console.

It takes twenty minutes to thread through the 200 soldiers remaining throughout the city even as the Leader orders mutants to retreat. When the minds are all linked Charles lets go and stops each soldier in his tracks, takes a careful hold, and then, with directions Emma feeds to him, moves the soldiers to the dome where Erik is waiting.

_Thank you liebe. Now go, I'll be waiting for you._

_Love you, Erik._

_Love you too, Charles._

As Charles grips the helmet he smiles widely at the questioning looks as Hank powers down Cerebro.

"It's over."

He raises the helmet, steps off the dais, and faints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I never thought of who the Leader was, they were just put to be a leader for Genosha, so whoever your mind comes up with, go with it.
> 
> Whoops! Cliffhanger! *dives for cover*


	5. The Fish Comes Back For Its Mate

Blue fills his vision and a clamouring fills his ears as he falls back into consciousness and claps his hands over his ears. The noise quietens but Charles does not let go. His head aches and it's too bright and maybe he says it out loud because suddenly the room is darker and someone is easing his hands to his sides.

"Magneto's going to kill us."

"Professor, I need you to open your eyes so I can check your pupils. Good, thank you."

Argh, bright light, bright…

Charles moves away with a groan and whimpers as his head throbs. He's caught in the pain and curls into himself, hisses as a floorboard creaks underneath someone's foot but then ohhh, there's a cold cloth on his forehead and it's heaven, and a second is wrapped around his neck, and another floorboard creaks but Charles doesn't care, for now there is only one mind nearby and he wraps himself up in its calm and steady waves and drifts.

 

There is shouting, two people against one he thinks, but then the shouting stops as a low growl takes its place, and Charles would listen more but the cloth on his forehead is removed and then put back and the mind nearby calls for him, the calm, steady mind, and he drifts again.

 

Something warm presses to his forehead and Charles' eyelids flutter as he wakes, wakes enough to remember waking, and smiles as Erik smiles at him and presses a kiss to his lips.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better now that you're here." Charles says as he stretches, feet touching the arm of the couch before curling back up, and he's warm under the nest of blankets, but Erik doesn't look the best. There are dark circles under his eyes and his hair doesn't look properly brushed and he's not as put together as normal. "How is it going?"

"It's going good. The small amount of rebuilding that needed doing has been finished, now it is just small repairs from the Army after they got desperate. There were only a few minor injuries after I arrived but the mutants who were injured are back into helping. They and Genosha will be fine in another few weeks."

"You don't look like you've been taking care of yourself. Emma said it had been a battle getting you to eat and sleep. What day is it for you to look like this?"

"Thursday."

"Thursday? Surely not, it's only Monday."

"It's Thursday, Charles. You've slept since Sunday. Raven said that you fainted after Cerebro was turned off and suffered the worst migraine she has ever seen you have. She's barely left your side, said it was easier to look after you here in the living room then in your bedroom. The boys have been bringing her food and reading material. I sent her away yesterday to eat and sleep properly. Don't think you're using your telepathy to send the soldiers back to the States; we'll either ship them by boat or I'll fly each plane over myself. 200 men took you down for three days, getting all 1000 men cleared and away would take you down for a week."

"It shouldn't take me down for that long, I just have to get them into the planes and flying to the US and make them forget the trip."

"I'll talk to the Leader first to see what their thoughts are. If we do it that way you are not helping until you are well." His voice quietens. "The Leader sends their thanks. They would like to thank you formally in a ceremony I think, when you're better." Charles grimaces.

"I was only doing what I could to help, what you did, what the other mutants did."

"At the cost of your health." Erik caresses his cheek and presses a kiss to his lips. "Rest. I'll be back later."

Charles closes his eyes as Erik's hand runs through his hair, and as he drifts off, smells sulphur.

 

Erik is back that afternoon looking like he did when he left that morning, though he is at least eating, Charles thinks as he moves into the kitchen.

"Charles!" Erik exclaims as he jumps up and puts an arm around him, helping him to the table. "What are you doing up? I could have brought you food."

"I'm tired of lying down. Ooo, bacon and eggs, yes please Alex."

"Here." Erik cuts one of his sandwiches into bite sized pieces and offers them to Charles, who looks affronted at the size of the pieces but smiles and lets Erik feed him by hand. They finish off the plate together, and the plate that Alex sets down.

"How did your meeting with the Leader go?" Charles asks as he finishes his second glass of orange juice.

"The Leader has decided that getting rid of the the planes and the soldiers at the same time is best. They have, otherwise I would have said no on your behalf, said that when you are better and not before would be the best time."

"Thank you Erik, but that wouldn't have been necessary. I will be ready tomorrow. I am feeling a lot better and I am sure you would like me to get a decent night of sleep."

"You know I would, and I will be here to make sure you do." Charles smiles and kisses Erik, for they know to pick their battles. A good night of sleep is a small thing, and not worth arguing about.

Erik leaves the next morning with a hug and a kiss that could have gone further if they had not had an audience, and Charles and the teens walk down to Cerebro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Powering ahead! Another 1-2 chapters I think.


	6. The Fish and the Small Things of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!

_The US government is saying that Genosha is holding the soldiers and planes hostage, and that if they are not released they will send in specialists._

Charles looks through Erik's eyes to the dome and to the planes Erik has lined up at the nearby airport.

_We're holding them hostage? It's not our fault that they are here._

_I don't like the sound of specialists though I don't know what they could do against us._

_We better get moving then. Have you got the letter ready?_

The letter is soon signed by the five pilots, under Charles' control, though he hates to do it, and delivered by Erik and Azazel to the US Government. Once they are back Charles gets the soldiers and pilots onto the plane, sends the soldiers to sleep, and sets the pilots to fly. The whole event is filmed by a Genoshan TV camera crew and takes three hours. When the last plane has taken off and is out of sight cheers erupt from the watching mutants and Charles and Erik both smile.

_The government will have fun trying to get any answers out of them._

_Indeed. Now Erik, I do not want to see you back in Westchester until you are not needed here. They need you more then I do._

_I will hurry to get back to you._

_Don't hurry so much that you leave Emma wondering how I get you to eat and sleep._

_I could always tell her._

Charles huffs fondly at the grin he gets.

_I love you._

_I love you too._

Charles takes off the helmet, smiles brightly at the teens, and then collapses and doesn't get out of bed for seven days.

 

"Raven made pancakes just…you could chew on…"

'…corner of her heart, as a sea shell, always boring against…'

"…orange juice, with the pulp, I didn't forget. How could I?"

 

Erik looks even worse than before, Charles thinks, his head turned towards the other man. The circles under Erik's eyes are almost black, his hair looks greasy, and a turtleneck can be seen clinging to him under the bed covers. Charles is hungry and he wonders what day it is, but he pushes underneath Erik's arm and lets his eyes fall shut.

 

There is a delicious smell in the room, but it is not as nice as the smell of the man next to him, Charles thinks as he buries his nose into Erik's turtleneck and yawns, eyes still closed.

_Morning._

_Hmm, morning._

_Are you hungry?_

_Ravenous. Feed me._

Warmth surrounds him with Erik's laugh.

_You have to sit up a bit. No? Okay._

Charles is boneless as Erik pulls him upright and lays him back so he lounges on the pillows, eyes still closed. Once Erik lets go the smell intensifies and Charles' nostrils flare, and then there is the sound of huffs and puffs before a finger coaxes his mouth open and leads something in after it, a spoon that cradles porridge drizzled in honey, and Charles sucks on the spoon and the finger that is still present. Once the finger and spoon disappears a glass is tipped to his lips and Charles attempts to gulp down the apple juice but it lifts away, and so when it comes back he takes it slower, and the cycle restarts.

Charles isn't so eager after a few spoonfuls of porridge as his stomach proclaims its fullness for now, then the finger is back again, but with no huffs and puffs. Charles opens his mouth slowly once more and almost moans as chocolate cake wakes his taste buds. He is sure he has more of the cake than of the porridge by the time no more appears, and his eyes flutter briefly as Erik presses a kiss to his lips, closed and with emotion but quick.

"Don't fall asleep on me, liebling," Erik whispers and Charles turns his head towards him even as his body protests the command.

"Why?"

"I'm going to give you a bath." Charles feels Erik's arms slip under his back and knees even as he hears the water start in the bathroom. Once they cross the threshold Charles opens his eyes, for the light that plays on his eyelids is as dark as ever, and it is then he sees the candles that dot almost every surface.

"Didn't know you were a romantic," he murmurs, and feels the waves of love and warmth as they chip away at the rock of worry.

"Didn't want to give your migraine a reason to come back," Erik answers, and the smell of peppermint wafts past as Erik sits him on the toilet seat lid and carefully strips him. Charles feels himself drift despite his best efforts to enjoy the bath and the attention and is almost asleep when Erik dries his hair and lifts him out.

"Have a bath as well," Charles mumbles. "Your hair needs a wash."

"I shall do that," Erik laughs, and draws the covers over Charles. When Erik slips back into bed, clean now and with a peppermint smell hiding his natural one, Charles wakes, snuggles into Erik, and is out like a light again.

 

Erik waits patiently when he feels Charles wake from his nap, for each wakening prompts a question.

"What day is it?"

"The second Saturday since you sent the soldiers back."

"Did they get back okay?"

"They got back fine." That they have heard nothing from the US Government yet goes unsaid.

"How long did you spend in Genosha after I left?"

"Half an hour. The Leader ordered me to leave when I explained what happened last time you had helped."

"What time is it?"

"4:30."

"Can I get dinner in bed?"

"Of course."

And before they fall asleep that evening, Charles does not ask one last question and Erik does not answer it, for he had not felt sure in his ability to wash Charles in the bath while Charles was so deep asleep he was practically unconscious.

 

Charles doesn't start moving around under his own steam until the next morning, Sunday, when his first movements are to go downstairs and see the teens. They are relieved to see him up, but it turns awkward when Raven flings her arms around him and burst into tears. It takes a while to calm her down, and by the time that is done bacon and eggs and toast and juice sits on the table and Erik sits on his right and Raven still cuddles into his left and Charles is very hungry but remembers to chew well, even as he feels Erik's eyes on him.

They learn to pick their battles, keep their silent understandings. Erik will not argue with Charles when the telepath uses his ability to help Genosha when the US Army invades twice in the next few years, but takes care of him, feeds him, sponge bathes him while he sleeps and keeps a close eye on him when he wakes.

Charles will not argue with Erik when the metal bender insists on teaching non-powered self defence classes to the students, but makes sure that Erik knows he is close by and available for any telepathic or physical connection the other needs.

Compromise is important, but what is more important, Erik thinks as he kisses Charles awake, is the small things that they share. The sun will shine on them side by side and tangled in the bed, and Erik is always happy to just watch as Charles sits on the patio grading student work and acquiring even more freckles. He is especially happy at being able to cuddle and kiss Charles just because he feels like it, wants to, and to be wanted, needed, and to have him, as their eyes lock and a smile appears on both of their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end. I'll be posting the other little fics I started and finished on March 9th soon.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
